Serpentine insanity
by HorseLover32
Summary: A few days after fighting Medusa under the school, Stein is Plagued by visions of the snake witch.Yet everything becomes strange when the illusions become the real medusa and she begins to haunt his life. SteinXMedusa.Rated for mild language and mild suggestive themes in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Serpentine Insanity

Note: this takes place shortly after the fight under the academy. As for the real medusa not being around until the next chapter, let's just assume she's somewhere plotting her next move to get revenge on the D.W.M.A.

Prologue

Medusa, the witch I have not seen since our last fight several days ago at the battle under the academy strangely still captivates my thoughts; even here in my laboratory I can still feel the bite she made on my neck and her voice still rings clearly in my mind. Her statement of, "I love you." Still plagues me, was that the earnest truth of what she was saying? It couldn't be, after all she is a witch and a snake-like one at that, it must be a lie. At a failed attempt to push the witch out of my thoughts, I went back to grading papers. I began to feel as though someone was behind me watching me. I turned my chair and there in front of me was the very witch that couldn't leave my thoughts. Medusa's hand went to her cheek as she saw me looking at her.

"What's wrong, Stein, are you not happy to see me? I'm hurt." She said taking steps towards me as she stood in front of my chair, her hand opened to touch my face, but I felt no touch at all. This Medusa was nothing but a figment of my imagination, a mirage, an illusion. I stood up and she was gone. I lit a cigarette worrying that the vision of Medusa was caused by madness. I took a long drag of my cigarette and remained in my lab until I finished grading my students' papers. I then decided to retire to bed even though I knew I wouldn't get much sleep and if I did I would just dream of her.

I lay awake for hours staring at the stitched up ceiling of my bedroom when suddenly a sense of fatigue crashed onto me and I suddenly fell into a deep sleep. I don't know why, but I felt a sense of unease and I woke up the next morning to see the illusion of Medusa staring down at me. "Good morning, Stein. I'm back." She said in a sultry tone. I goy up and told her, "I'm going to teach my students at the academy, do not dare to appear to me there!" I shouted pulling on my lab coat and closing the door of my lab and going on my way to the academy.


	2. Chapter 1

Serpentine Insanity

Note: I am starting to add points of view shifts between Stein and Medusa here

I own nothing

Chp. 1

**Stein POV**

I got to the D.W.M.A. and stopped at the Dispensary before going to class, just to be sure that Medusa would make no sudden appearances. I walked in only to see Nygus who was busing herself despite that there were no patients in the room. I sighed seeing that all was well and continued to class, my students would be waiting for the results to their last test. I approached the class room and I already could hear Black Star boasting about his skill and how he's the biggest star around. That doesn't change the fact that when he and two other of my students tried to fight me before I started teaching at the academy, I easily forgot about him. I slowly opened the door to the class and all chatter fell silent, other than the fight between Ox Ford and Black Star. "All right kids, break it up. I have a class to teach and grades to give. So get to your DAMN seats now! That includes ox Ford and Black Star," I shouted, but the kids still refused to settle down. "Kids, the students that do not shut up and get to their seats by the time I get to 3 will be used in the next dissection…1..2...3" I warned and in a split second all of my students even Ox Ford and Black Star sat down and opened their text books. "Before we start, I must comment on your last test scores. I can definitely tell who studied and who didn't. Black Star…I can't comment without getting upset with you; Tsubaki…you did very well; Maka…outstanding; Soul… Must I even say it?" I heard several groans as my students muttered under their breaths about their grades. "Enough with the complaining; if you want good grades then take some time to study!" I shouted having enough with my students. It was then that the bell rung signaling the end of class and of the school day. It was time to go home. I began to walk through the streets of Death City and towards my home that many call "The Patchwork Lab." I reach the door and I notice a note taped onto it from Marie. I take it off and began to read.

"Stein, I'm going to do some shopping and I won't be back until later." I unlocked the door to my lab and entered my dark, empty home. It though didn't feel as empty as I shut the door. I could sense a soul behind me and I felt something like a hand on my shoulder. I reached into my pocket for my scalpel and then spun around to face whoever it was behind me. I began to sense that the soul didn't belong to any human, but a witch and a powerful one at that. I was all too familiar with this soul wavelength, it was Medusa, and the real medusa, not an insanity driven hallucination. The witch took a step towards me and out stretched her hands to my face and ran her fingertips down my cheek. She gave a low chuckle as I moved away from her touch. I did not in any way trust this woman. I heard her lowly chuckle as she removed my lab coat and tore at my shirt underneath.

**Medusa POV**

Well it seems my Illusions have been working; Stein is clueless to see that I've been causing those illusions of me to appear before him. He'll be mine soon, all mine. I couldn't handle it; I tore off his grey patched up sweater and ran my hands over the iron hard muscles of his bare stitched chest and torso, I savored the feeling of his masterpiece of a body. Every muscle and every masculine line was in the right place. I knew he was attractive, but this was ridiculous. Stein twisted the giant bolt going through his head and walked upstairs. I tailed after. I was not losing this man. I followed him into his bedroom and silently entered the room. I made my way to his bed where he was sleeping and slid next to him in the bed. I didn't hesitate to press myself against his warm, hard, shirtless stitched up chest and imagined to myself that I was here in his bed because we were lovers and not that I had snuck into his room. I looked at his peaceful, sleeping face and murmured in his ear, "When I said 'I love you, you know.' I truly meant it." I then finally did what I wanted this at few days ago while I was dancing with the scientist. I kissed him without any interruptions or hesitation. I wasn't going to leave here tonight, sure I'd hate for Eruka or Free to find out about this, but I'd have their heads if either of them found out. I pressed more firmly against him and fell asleep besides him.


End file.
